The Burglar
by Yell the Punmeister
Summary: A burglar decided to visit Otose. Hijikata has to clean up the mess. Just another one-shot I was working on these days.


It's been a week since Gintoki has been living here. Otose was kind enough to take care of him when he was in truly bad shape. However, he was getting better. There were no words that could express the gratitude he felt for all the things she has done. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. The color returned to his face and his bones weren't that much visible anymore. Even though he insisted that he could function on his own, the old woman would just shrug it all off and say that he needs to sleep in the spare room downstairs for at least another week. It's not like he needed that, but it seems that old people like taking care of other living beings. That's why there are people with dozens of cats.

Now, if only the nightmares stopped, it would be perfect. But they didn't. In fact, they occurred more frequently and became even worse and on top of that, they changed, too. Now, instead of dreaming of his fallen brethren, he often dreamt of this old woman dying, being injured, while he couldn't move. He also dreamt of that cursed day when he lost his teacher.

Gintoki closed his eyes, willing the images to go away. But instead, he heard some peculiar noise something that would escape a normal person, but not him, a war veteran. The sound came from the bar. Maybe it's just a cat. That old hag had the annoying habit of picking up everything that moves. Whatever it is, it won't hurt to check it out.

In an instant, he moved silently to the door that led to the bar and focused his hearing. Did the noise stop? Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a cash register opening.

"A burglar, huh? Well, it's time I throw a welcoming party." Gintoki grinned and opened the door.

He leaned against the doorway, casually looking at the burglar who seemed unperturbed by young man's appearance.

"Found what you were looking for?"

"Not really. This old hag doesn't have much money. Tch. And my friend told me she had it."

"Oh, what a shame. Need any help?"

"Huh? Help with what?"

"Ah, help with beating the shit out of you and throwing you out. You know, the usual."

"Wait, who are you?"

"Just a guy you woke up and I am not in a good mood."

Gintoki smiled ominously as he approached the now scared man. Confined mostly to bed, he longed for some kind of exercise. And this burglar is looking like a nice punching bag…

The Shinsengumi Vice Commander stood on the side street of a Kabuki district. He was called early that morning because a woman reported a drunk guy sleeping in a trash can. When he got there, Hijikata Toushirou saw that the situation was much worse than what the woman said. This guy wasn't drunk. He was beaten up and unconscious at the time. The Shinsengumi members were trying to wake him up, but with no avail.

"Yamazaki!"

"Yes, sir!" A young man ran towards the commander, tripping in the process, but quickly regaining his balance. He saluted to his superior, waiting for his question.

"What do the witnesses say? What happened here?"

The boy started fidgeting and mumbling something to himself.

"Speak louder, or it's seppuku for you."

"The truth is, Commander, there are no witnesses. Well, actually, there are, but they all say one thing – 'if I say something, I'll die."

"You know what to do. Do not come back without information about the perpetrator. I want to know his name, age, race, gender, where he lives, job, occupation, hobbies, what he eats, how he sleeps. Everything. You hear me? Otherwise, it's…"

"Seppuku, yeah, I know. But, sir, the problem is, there is no way I can find that out."

"Seppuku, Yamazaki… Seppuku."

"I'm on my way."

Hijikata lit his cigarette, still staring at the unconscious body. He highly doubted even Yamazaki would find anything now. He turned to the commander of the first division, Okita Sougou.

"Oi, Okita, we're leaving. Take him with you. And stop beating him."

"Hijikata-san is always so rough towards the victims."

"You were the one kicking him!"

The two men continued their bickering while walking to the police station. This is going to be too much paperwork. Also, how are they going to explain the extra bruises and the last rib that was broken just now?


End file.
